How Many Times Can I Say I Love You?
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: Kaoru almost knew everything that Kenshin did. She knew that he was an assassin and assassins take life threaten measures, so why does she count the times they say I Love You to each other.


Summary: Kaoru almost knew everything that Kenshin did

**Summary:** Kaoru almost knew everything that Kenshin did. She knew that he was an assassin and assassins take life threaten measures, so why does she count the times they say I Love You to each other. 

**How Many Times Can I Say I Love You? **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Kaoru/Kenshin

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!! - (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh )

I don't own

Chapter 1

-

-

-

Steps

Screams

Blood

Steps

Heart pounding

Rain pouring

Steps

He looked at his kill, still with a horrible expression. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go see his love, and he wanted to live…

The rain poured on him soaking him to the bone. He stood there not doing… nothing in particular, he was just standing there. He heard foot steps coming closer to him but he didn't care, if they posed a threat he'll kill them. Once the foot steps stop he heard a gasped. He raised his eyes to see a woman standing a few feet away from him. Their eyes met, and the woman tilted her head at him and eyebrows creased together. They both heard the clatter of metal hitting the floor. None of them moved. The woman formed a word with her lips before letting tears fall from her eyes down to her cheeks. She took a step forward and then another and another until she decided to run towards him. She ran into him and wrapped her arms around his waist and cried on his shoulder. He didn't take any time to warp her in his arms. The rain didn't let up and also soaked her.

"What were you doing out there? You could have gotten a cold" she asked. She brought him to her apartment. She set down a cup of hot coco on the coffee table in front of him. She then sat very close to him. "Kenshin" she sighed his name as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence and watch the fire in the fire place burn. To her it was very romantic, to him it was relaxing. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth raiding off of him. She then felt his warm arm circle around her waist, she smiled. His other hand raised her chin and made their lips meet. She savored the felling and she wanted more.

He let go and caressed her cheek. He looked into her dark blue eyes "I missed you, Kaoru" He peaked at her lips and sat back and laid his head back on the sofa and asked.

"You were gone for so long." Kaoru pushed herself against his side. "Why were you out there?" she asked again as her lips brushed against his neck. He half opened his eyes and answered

"A kill"

Kaoru gasped and looked up to him. "Oh Kenshin"

He smiled slightly; he bent his head over and brought her hand to his lips. "Nothing to worry about, I'm alright"

Kaoru curled up her legs onto the sofa and leaned more closely to Kenshin's bare chest. When they came to the apartment Kaoru changed into only a spare shirt Kenshin left few days ago. Kenshin took off shirt since he didn't he have any spare pants.

They staid like that for a few moments until Kaoru shifted. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yes" he said flatly.

"Can't you stay until morning?" her question made Kenshin to open up his eyes.

"And what is this? Why do you want me stay longer? As I remembered the last time I visited you yelled at me and basically kicked me out of your apartment"

Kaoru pouted as Kenshin chuckled at her. Kaoru smirked and said "Well if you hadn't gotten me mad I wouldn't have had done that. And now that you're laughing I take back what I asked so you can get your butt of my couch and out of my home" Kaoru crossed her arms and huffed and as she turned her head away from him.

"Kaoru" She staid silent "Kaoru" It was move desperate to get her attention the last. Kaoru's eyes widened as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her on the lips and sighed in her hair. "Oh Kaoru I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset'

She smirked and pulled away. "I know a way that you can make it up to me"

Kenshin looked at her sighed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Do I have to clean your apartment?"

She grinned. "Now there are 2"

"Kaoru" she kissed him and stood.

"Come on" she grabbed his hands and pulled him down the hall and into her room. All the while grinning as he shut the door.

-

Kenshin laid awake aware of day break in couple of hours. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He looked over to the sleeping Kaoru. She was curled up next to him, sleeping on his chest. He brushed her cheek and then got up out of the bed. He showered and as he came out the heard her say his name but fell back to sleep. When he opened the front door he looked back to the now even more cleaned home. He sighed, the 2nd task she gave him he couldn't fulfill… not right now. And with that he left her apartment.

It was around 8 in morning when Kaoru woke up. Her eyes fluttered opened to see her now white brightened room. "Kenshin" she whispered. She brought one of arms across her eyes, she staid in bed for a few more minutes before getting up. When she did she found that Kenshin did what he promised last night.

She wanted so badly for him to do…What the hell he'll never do it anyway. She huffed and kicked the side of the sofa. He fulfills everything she asks him but every time she asks for that particular task he can't "seem" to fulfill it. "Son of a bitch, Damn you Kenshin" she let a few tears fall and moist her cheeks. She took a deep breathe and went to take a shower. When she came back it was 9:17. She came into the kitchen to find a something furry brush against her leg. "Grass". She picked the fur ball and got its breakfast ready.

-

"Kaoru what are you doing?"

Mariah's voice brought Kaoru from her wondering thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're bobbing your head and your typing gibberish on the computer." She whispered. Mariah wasn't a very loud spoken person.

"Oh"

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked worriedly.

Kaoru looked up at her then she reached into her purse and took out a CD. Kaoru popped into her computer and put on Windows Media Player.

"What are you doing?" she scared fully.

Kaoru put the volume up to almost to max. And then the whole office started to hear "Piece up a time. Yeah, yeah okay. Usher, usher"

"Ohhh, this song was in my head since this morning" Kaoru got up and started to dance to song.

"Kaoru, Kaoru we aren't supposed to listen to music during work time" Mariah tried to make Kaoru to turn the music off.

"KAMIYA KAORU!!" a very angry voice came onto the intercom.

Kaoru stopped dancing and looked at the intercom. "COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!!"

"Amazing that all that yelling and he didn't even take a breath." Kaoru said calmly. She put her hands behind her head as she walk to the door. "Oh yeah, keep time for me Mariah. She giggled before closing the door.

Mariah sighed and put the timer on as she left the office.

Kaoru lazily walked into her boss's office, hands in pocket, and a lazy look to boot.

"Kamiya, why do you do things that make so angry at you?" the older man placed his head on his hands

"Because you're always who you are" she replied.

The old man looked up at her and silently told her she could take a seat, but she refused she didn't fell like sitting down since that song was still stuck in her head.

"So what's up old Chester?"

"I need you to design a something from me" he replied.

Now Kaoru was interested and she showed by coming up to the desk and into his face. "What is it?" she said almost in a whisper.

He mumbles something but she didn't catch it. "What?"

"A compound!" he shouted.

She leaned back from him and looked at him dumbly. "What kind? And why can't you do it?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because it's for my mother-in-law." He sighed and leaned back in his chair

-

Kaoru swiftly turned around. She thought she heard a scream but nothing was in the empty street. She breathed out almost giggled as she amused herself as she her breath turn into puffs of smoke. She loved the winter but it wasn't really "winter" yet, it was still "fall". With a sigh she cocked her head to the side before slowly turned back to the road in front of her. Upon turning she was meet with amber eyes. "AHHHHH!" she screamed and swung her arms in a blocking position. She almost dropped her bag, too.

"Kaoru! Stop screaming!" Kenshin yelled at her while covering his ears. Her scream abruptly stop as she looked dumbly at him.

"Why'd you do that Kenshin?" she hissed and hitting him on the arm.

"I wanted to surprise you but I guess I over did it, uh?" he scratched the back of his head while fake laughing.

All Kaoru did was nodded her head. She knew he was lying, he wanted her to scream just so he can gloat more about catching her off guard "Um, Kaoru why are you out here by yourself?" He questioned.

"Oh, I had late night"

"Kaoru" he growled.

She lifted up her hands "Sakura got sick and went home and being my generous self I had to do it."

"Kaoru you could have called me so I could pick you up, you know its' dangerous to be walking home by your self." He put his hands on his hips.

"I can defend my self you know"

"Yes, I know but…"

"I was only walking home"

"And that's 7 blocks away. You don't know what's lurking in the dark."

"Hey, I know for one you came out from the darkness my Ken-chan" she smirked before walking passed him.

He blinked as he watched her walk by "Kaoru, where are you going?"

"Home, silly" she chuckled.

"No, you're going to drive home with me" Kenshin walked up to her and grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards his car.

"Kenshin I rather walk" she whined "And if you don't let go of my arm I'll make sure I'll never get inside your car again."

Kenshin mid turned to her and showed her his smirk.

"Alright if that's not going to work, I won't let you in my apartment until you apologize if you get passed that, I'll make sure you'll clean my apartment until you fingers bleed." She threatened with her head held high. Kenshin stopped at that thought he's good at begging neat doesn't mean he'll do that then anything else.

"Um how about no sex for the next few weeks" he asked nervously.

Kaoru sternly shook her head "Nope you're going to suffer; I'm going to work you to the bone"

"Then what I'm I supposed to do with my job" he joked.

Kaoru stared at him and pushed herself up against him and cupped his scared cheek. "You can finally quit and come live with me" she said softly. She wasn't joking. She always asked if he could quit, she doesn't like what he dose and he knows it.

His eyes widened but then narrowed again. He grabbed her hand "Kaoru you know I can't do that"

"But why?" she pouted and tears filled her eyes.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers "Please, let me take you home and then I'll tell you…again"

Her eyes wondered away from his to the ground "No I don't want to hear it, I would like it to go home now"

He frowned before a tiny smile formed on his lips. He leaned down to hers and kissed them. "Alright" He grabbed her hand and pulled her. He then picked her up and ran to his hidden car. She giggles 'Kenshin you can be such an idiot...' '...but a sweet idiot' his thoughts finished hers.

-

2 weeks later Kenshin got a week off but he wouldn't tell her why. Why he didn't have one after all these years? It was already the start of Winter, Kaoru was loving it while Kenshin seemed a bit depressed. She could understand that, he once told her that one of his dearest friends died in the Winter. "Kaoru, what are you doing." Kenshin was sitting on the sofa reading some book he got from his apartment "De La Rosa". She didn't know to read Spanish. She knew them but not a lot of Spanish words.

"I'm trying to hypnotize Grass" Kaoru was on the floor with Grass, she was really trying to hypnotize Grass. Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw the cat had sided what Kaoru wanted to do, everything the cats doing Kaoru's replying the same movements. Kenshin sighed "Kaoru I don't think it's working" She didn't respond to him. "I think the cats hypnotize you"

--

Ummm wow, this is another story I wrote when I was in middle school, I know it went fast, but I didn't fell like adding anything to the work I already typed back in the day. Well please review it.


End file.
